


Rain

by Kolivans (arka_r)



Series: Ad Meliora [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arka_r/pseuds/Kolivans
Summary: To Zarkon, rain meant dressing snugly in warm and comfortable clothes.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> uploading my old fics and drabbles

Rain was rare in the Capitol City. But when it rained, it brought cold air to the plateau and fresh smell of the wet season with it.

 

To Zarkon, rain meant dressing snugly in warm and comfortable clothes. There was something about rain that made it very relaxing to watch, that made him forget all his problems for a moment when it rained. Sometimes he would fall asleep watching rain outside his window.

 

When he woke up, it was still raining outside and Allura curled up to his side. They both made a nest out of blankets and pillows on the couch, with a tall window giving them clear view of the Capitol City, drenched in rain.

 

Zarkon tightened his hold around her shoulders and never felt more at home.

 


End file.
